The present invention relates to a method for detecting data collisions in an optical data bus.
Circuits which implement a method for the above purpose have been proposed in the older German patent application P No. 32 24 664.1 (VPA 82 P 1509). A U.S. patent application for the invention was filed on June 16, 1963, and was assigned Ser. No. 505,432. Its contents are herein incorporated by reference. The proposed methods for collision recognition are based on a level evaluation of the pulses arriving in a receiver or on a bit by bit comparison of the pulses sent and received.